Certain types of hardware devices within computing systems can encounter correctable errors. A correctable error is a hardware error that does not result in the loss of data or require a computing system to restart or shut down. Such errors might, however, have a negative impact on the performance of the computing system or other negative effects. Correctable errors are typically corrected by hardware and no software intervention is required.
Some types of computing systems, like server computers, include many types of hardware components that can encounter correctable errors. Each of these hardware components can generate notifications indicating that a correctable error has occurred. In some cases, each component can generate many such notifications and, as a result, it can be difficult for an administrator of a computing system to identify the component and to take appropriate remedial action, if appropriate.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.